Merry Christmas Killua
by Akane Black
Summary: Respondiendo al desafìo navideño entre Akane Black, Minasuka Y Kita. Esto es un Yaoi de GonxKillua. ¿Que sucede si Gon y Killua quedan atrapados en una cancha de esquì en un centro invernal en pleno 24 de diciembre? (Chap II y Último subido)
1. 24 de Diciembre, víspera de Navidad

**FAN FICS DE HUNTER X HUNTER**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS KILLUA**

****

**Aclaraciones:**

**Togashi-Sama es el Kami creador, uu Yo solo estoy jugando.**

**Yaoi de GonxKillua. ¡¡Viva el Yaoi!!**

**Respuesta de dos capítulos al desafío _Christmas Original History _(Explicación en las notas de autor)**

**Dedicado a mi Imooto Minasuka, espero que el fics sea de tu agrado, puesto que la pareja ya lo es (recuerda que debes hacer un _Christmas Original History_ de LeorioxKurapika) **

**Y también dedico este fics a Kita, la cual recientemente aceptó el desafío de reunir en un _Christmas Original History_ a las parejas de GonxKillua y LeorioxKurapika.**

**Capítulo I: 24 de Diciembre, Víspera de Navidad**

El paisaje poseía un impresionante blanco inmaculado. El contraste de la nieve con el verde de los pinos era un espectáculo digno de verse. Ambos Hunters se encontraban en los límites cercanos de un frondoso bosque. Gon, se encontraba con la mirada perdida en el interior del bosque de pinos, inhaló profundamente, el limpio aire de la montaña inundó sus pulmones. Estaba feliz, aquel sitio era perfecto para celebrar la navidad. Miró hacia su derecha, y un joven de 16 años le devolvió la mirada, mientras le lanzaba una bola de nieve, la cual le daba de lleno en el pecho.

-Presta mas atención Gon- reía Killua, mientras esquivaba con agilidad una bola de nieve lanzada por Gon.

-Presta atención tú- contestó Gon, mientras que, demostrando una asombrosa rapidez, lanzaba una segunda bola de nieve, la cual daba en una de las mejillas del ex asesino.

-Hey, eso me dolió- se quejó Killua, mientras se sentaba sobre un tronco, y se tocaba su mejilla la cual ahora se encontraba algo sonrosada.

-Discúlpame Killua- sé excusó Gon acercándose a donde se encontraba Killua

-¿Te dolió muc......?-

Pero Gon, antes de poder ver los daños causados por su bola de nieve, se vio a sí mismo con el rostro cubierto de nieve, por una gigantesca bola de nieve que le acababa de refregar Killua en su cara.

-Caíste- se mofó Killua, mientras se ponía sus esquís.

-Jajajaja, tienes razón- dijo simplemente Gon, y dando así término a la guerra de bolas de nieve, se sentó al lado de Killua, para así poder ponerse sus propios esquís.

-Esto de esquiar es fantástico- exclamó entusiasmado Killua, mientras admiraba las canchas de esquí que se encontraban en lo alto de la montaña del centro invernal en el cual se estaban alojando.

-Ya lo creo que sí Killua- Sonrió -¿Te animas a subir a la pista de expertos nuevamente?- preguntó Gon mientras señalaba el funicular que se divisaba a lo lejos, el cual llevaba a una de las zonas más altas de la montaña.

-Si tu quieres- contestó distraídamente Killua, mientras se ponía en marcha en dirección hacia el funicular, el cual se encontraba bastante lejos de donde se encontraban ellos, dejando atrás a Gon, el cual tuvo que apresurar el paso.

Ambos jóvenes se habían alejado un poco de las canchas de esquí para amateurs debido a su guerra de bolas de nieve. Estaba comenzando a atardecer, seguramente serían las 4:30 de la tarde, y como era invierno en la región en la cual se encontraban, pues seguramente a las 7:30 ya habría anochecido completamente, así que solo tenían tiempo para descender una sola vez por la cancha rápida de esquí, la cual era solo para expertos. Ambos jóvenes se habían percatado de lo mismo, y sin necesidad de intercambiar palabras apresuraron su paso hacia el funicular. Ninguno encontró extraño el hecho que se viera menos gente en las canchas que en los días anteriores, tampoco se extrañaron que el encargado del funicular no se encontrara en su puesto, pero ignorando este hecho, ambos Hunters subieron al funicular.

-En la mañana llamé a Kurapika, y me dijo que estaba celebrando la navidad junto a Leorio- comentó Gon, mientras miraba por la ventanilla las nubes que tenían un bello color gris perla.

-¿Conque Kurapika esta **junto a** Leorio?- preguntó Killua, con un tono que reflejaba la doble intención de sus palabras, mientras concentraba toda su atención en desenvolver un chocolate que acababa de sacar de su mochila.

-Bueno, eso es lo que acabo de decir- contestó distraídamente Gon, el color de esas nubes no presagiaba nada bueno.

Ya habían llegado a la cancha de esquí para expertos, pero ambos se sorprendieron de que estuviera completamente vacía.

-Esto es extraño, ayer la cancha se desocupó pasada las 6, y todavía no es tan tarde-

-Sé a lo que te refieres Killua- comentó Gon, mientras seguía con la vista clavada en el cielo.

-¿Que es lo que miras?- preguntó intrigado Killua.

-No estoy seguro por que en isla Ballena no nieva, pero creo que se acerca una tormenta de nieve-

Killua miró al cielo y comprendió a lo que se refería Gon. Reconoció en la fría brisa de la montaña, la leve ventisca que acrecentaba su rapidez, la cual auguraba que los presentimientos de Gon eran ciertos.

-Tienes razón Gon, se acerca una tormenta- confirmó Killua.

-¿No crees que habrían avisado si se acercara una tormenta?-

-Tal vez avisaron Gon, solo que nosotros no estábamos cerca de los altoparlantes cuando dieron el aviso, recuerda que estuvimos alejados de las canchas de esquí la mayor parte de la tarde, después del almuerzo-

-Entonces deberíamos devolvernos. Tomemos el funicular de vuelta- dijo Gon, mientras se dirigía al funicular.

-No creo que sea buena idea Gon. Al parecer, nadie sabe que estamos aquí, en el caso de que subiéramos al funicular, este podría detenerse en cualquier momento, quedando atrapados, o la misma ventisca bien podría tirar el funicular-

-Tienes razón Killua, pero en todo caso el funicular dejó de funcionar- dijo Gon, el cual se había acercado al carro del funicular que los había llevado hacia la cima de la montaña.

-Sería peligroso que descendiéramos esquiando. Lo mejor será buscar algún tipo de refugio, creo que tendremos que permanecer aquí hasta que la tormenta de nieve pase- comentó Killua, mientras buscaba con la vista algo que pudiera protegerlos del frío.

-El encargado me contó que el refugio de emergencia se encuentra en la cancha que se encuentra más arriba de esta- dijo Gon, mientras observaba como Killua miraba los alrededores inspeccionando la zona.

-Creo que no sería conveniente subir, será mejor buscar algo dentro de esta área, no sabemos con precisión cuando llegará la tormenta-

-Tienes razón Killua-

De esta manera, Gon y Killua comenzaron a buscar algún lugar que los refugiara de la insipiente tormenta, que parecía aproximarse a gran velocidad. A la falta de un refugio dentro del área de la cancha de esquí, tuvieron que ingresar al bosque de pinos, el cual se extendía hasta esas inmediaciones. Sin internarse mucho en el bosque encontraron una pequeña cueva que se encontraba en el lado de la ladera de la montaña, en la cual no azotaba la ventisca, la cual incrementaba su crudeza a cada momento.

Pero, si bien, ya poseían un refugio improvisado, y la ventisca no los azotaría directamente dentro de esa cueva, era necesario tapar la entrada, debido a que la temperatura comenzaba a bajar. Ambos Hunters recolectaron rápidamente ramas de pino, las cuales dispusieron para tapar la entrada y el resto para hacer un fuego al interior de la cueva, la cual si bien poseía un perímetro reducido, su altura era la ideal para poder prender un fuego y no morir por el dióxido de carbono.

Ya había pasado casi una hora, y ya habían comido las golosinas que llevaba Killua en su mochila, las cuales se habían convertido en la cena de navidad, la cual estuvo acompañada del intenso aroma a pino. Killua se encontraba sentado, apoyando su espalda contra la fría pared de la cueva, mientras escondía su cabeza entre sus brazos mientras abrazaba sus rodillas semiflextadas. Gon en tanto, se encontraba calentando sus manos frente a la fogata mientras miraba fijamente a Killua.

Estaba seguro que su amigo sentía lo mismo que él, podía sentirlo a través de sus sentidos, podía sentirlo dentro de su ser, su corazón no podía equivocarse. Cada vez que se veía en esos ojos violetas podía sentir como su instinto le comunicaba que todo lo que sentía por dentro era correspondido. Aunque ese ser que poseía cabellos del color de la más blanca nieve no le demostrara con actitudes físicas sus sentimientos, si lo hacía con sus miradas en las cuales podía ver como se reprimía para no hacerlo enfadar. Él había visto en Killua cambios, el se había dado cuenta que a su lado Killua era feliz, más feliz de lo que había sido nunca en su vida, y que ambos habían encontrado en el otro a alguien en el cual podían apoyarse.

Era obvio que no podían ser ideas suyas.

Todo era absolutamente real. Tan real como el aliento congelado que surgía de su boca.

Ya ni recordaba en que época había comenzado a encariñarse de sobremanera con Killua. ¿Había sido en Greed Island? ¿O había sido al final del Hunter Exem, cuando se vio en una realidad donde no se encontraba él? Recordaba como le era agradable él poder tener un amigo de su misma edad, como también recordaba como comenzó a ser agradable el mirar esos ojos mientras su corazón aceleraba levemente su ritmo y sentía una sensación de bienestar que no tenía nada que ver con su humor.

Pero la pregunta era ¿Se atrevería a decirle lo que él sentía?

Gon sabía que si bien esa no sería la única oportunidad para decirle a Killua lo que sentía por él, sentía que ese momento era especial, un momento que no se volvería a dar. Además, era navidad y Gon tenía reprimido un deseo dentro de su corazón, el cual quería ver cumplido. Besar a Killua.

Ya estaba decidido, tendría que ser él quién diera el primer paso, puesto que sabía que Killua no lo haría nunca. Lo conocía demasiado bien. No era su orgullo el que le impedía demostrar lo que sentía, Gon sabía que se trataba tanto del miedo a ser rechazado, como el temor a dar el primer paso.

El mismo tenía miedo a dar el primer paso.

Total sabía que Killua nunca lo iba a abandonar. Había prometido acompañarlo en la búsqueda de su padre. Además, el chico de blancos cabellos no demostraba el más mínimo interés en separarse de su lado.

Él había propuesto pasar la navidad en aquel refugio invernal y Killua había aceptado gustosamente.

Siempre accedía a todas sus peticiones. Daba a conocer que no quería discutir con él.

Gon sabía que nada podía salir mal. Se levantó de donde se encontraba sentado y se sentó frente a Killua mientras entrecruzaba sus piernas.

-Killua-

-Dime Gon- dijo mientras levantaba la vista. El muchacho tenía cierta expresión cansada. Seguramente él mismo debería tener una expresión parecida.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que dure la tormenta?- preguntó Gon, mientras reunía fuerzas para efectuar el plan que acababa de trazar.

-Pues, no estoy seguro, yo tampoco me crié en una región donde nevara, pero creo que estaremos a lo menos una hora y media más en esta cueva-

-Ya veo- Gon miró distraídamente sus manos, comenzaba a ponerse algo nervioso -Al parecer ya oscureció, seguramente deben ser las 8 de la noche o un poco mas tarde-

-Y se supone que todos los huésped del hotel deben estar en las dependencias de este a las 10 de la noche- comentó Killua, apoyando su cabeza en la pared de la cueva y mirando hacia arriba.

-Entonces igual debemos esperar dos horas para que se den cuenta que no estamos, independientemente sí para la tormenta o no-

-Si, creo que eso es cierto Gon- y por fin los ojos de Killua se posaron en los de Gon y este sonrió.

Gon vio ese pálido y hermoso rostro y tomó aire. Era hora de tomar completamente las riendas del asunto.

-Bueno, si vamos a estar tanto tiempo aquí, será mejor que te entregue tu regalo de navidad-

Al escuchar a Gon, ahora Killua estaba sonriendo -¿Cómo es eso posible Gon? ¿Cómo andas con mi regalo en este lugar?- preguntó Killua mientras miraba con cierto entusiasmo la mochila de Gon, donde seguramente este guardaba su regalo.

-Si quieres puedo dártelo aquí-

Killua se sonrojó –Pero yo tengo tu regalo en el hotel, ¿No te molestará?-

-Claro que no-

-Bueno, si es lo que tu quieres- el chico albino volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia lo alto, debido a que estaba sintiendo vergüenza de la extraña situación de recibir adelantadamente su regalo de navidad.

-Pero debes cerrar los ojos- puso como condición Gon.

Killua sonrió nuevamente, cerró sus ojos y extendió sus manos para recibir el presente navideño de Gon. Este se aproximó a Killua sintiendo como los brazos extendidos de este casi lo rodeaban, y mientras se inclinaba, tomó entre sus manos el fino y blanco rostro del albino y lentamente comenzó a acercar su boca a la de su amigo, notando como la respiración de este se confundía con la suya propia. Cerró los ojos, y al notar que su amigo no oponía ninguna clase de resistencia, lo besó.

Los labios de Killua se encontraban fríos. Tal vez los suyos propios dejasen esa misma sensación en la boca de Killua.

Pero Gon no alcanzó a disfrutar del primer beso que daba en su vida. Killua lo había tomado repentinamente por los hombros y lo había alejado de él bruscamente.

-¡¡Gon que rayos te sucede!!- había gritado Killua, mientras que en su cara se reflejaba la sorpresa de momento.

Notas de la autora:

La cual afortunadamente se encuentra sola debido a que mandó a su ayudante que no ayuda en nada a comprar pan de pascua.

Akane Black: ¡¡NO ME MATEN TODAVÍA!! (Eh, sobre todo tu Minasuka) ya se que esto debía ser un One Shot, pero decidí dejarlo en dos pequeños capítulos, así que el final **prometo** subirlo pronto.

Creo que debo aclarar que este es un fics regalo de navidad para Minasuka y para Kita (Y yo cada año me vuelvo más mezquina) y que la idea de que también se convirtiera en desafío fue mía por que a mi se me facilita mas escribir sobre LeorioxKurapika y a mi Imooto al parecer le sucede lo contrario uu, en tanto la pobre de Kita tendrá que lidiar con dos parejas Yaoi, en una navidad que de por si no es muy convencional (Bueno, en fin a estas alturas todos ya perdimos el espíritu navideño......y ehhh.........yo mi dinero)

A por fa, no se tomen muy enserio lo de **_Christmas Original History _**esto solo trata que la trama no pase en un cuarto de hotel/motel/cabaña y que principalmente no-se-use-el-muerdago. El asunto era sencillo, escenario rebuscado y que Gon fuera el que tomara las riendas del asunto, como Kurapika tomara las riendas de **su** asunto. Eso es todo.

Cartas de asesinato y howlers a mi correo o dejen review. Prometo contestarlos todos, incluso los ofensivos por dejar la historia a la mitad .........ejem.......de lo "interesante" (Akane apunta que esto no debe pasar de PG-13)

Dewa mata y ahí nos vemos.


	2. Merry Christmas Gon

**FAN FICS DE HUNTER X HUNTER**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS KILLUA**

**Capítulo II: Merry Christmas Gon**

Gon se encontraba sorprendido debido al giro inesperado de los acontecimientos.

Killua acababa de rechazarlo.

Lo miró a los ojos por un breve instante. En la mirada de Gon solo había un sentimiento reflejado, la decepción.

-Gon ¿Por qué diablos me besaste?- le preguntó con agresividad el albino.

Vacío. Gon jamás se había sentido vacío. Era lejos lo más doloroso que le podía estar pasando. Pero, aún así, seguía con esa extraña sensación de que Killua le correspondía, pero el rechazo del albino cuando lo besó todavía seguía girando en su mente. ¿Cómo era posible estar en lo correcto y en lo incorrecto al mismo tiempo?

-Por que pensé que sentías lo mismo que yo- gritó con enojo y frustración el moreno.

Y fueron las últimas palabras que cruzaron antes de quedar encerrados en un profundo silencio que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper.

Por un lado Gon se sentía muy solo a pesar de que Killua estaba sentado frente a él. Jamás había sido rechazado. Jamás había sentido atracción por nadie. Killua acababa de pasar de ser la primera persona que quería a ser la primera persona que lo rechazaba. Así que, esquivando la mirada de Killua se paró y se fue a sentar al extremo de la cueva, muy cerca de la improvisada puerta que dejaba entrar a menudo ráfagas de viento congelante.

El frío que sentía por dentro no era comparable al que sentía su piel por fuera.

Cerró con fuerza los ojos. No quería llorar, no frente a él.

Killua había rechazado su beso. Pero no había hecho nada para evitar ser besado. Aquella situación era del todo confusa.

Killua por su parte miraba con suma concentración una de las paredes de la cueva con la clara intención de no volver a mirar a Gon a la cara. La sola idea de mirar sus ojos le incomodaba y lo hacía sentir miserable.

Acababa de rechazar a Gon. Todavía podía sentir el frío que habían dejado las manos de Gon en sus mejillas. Él no había hecho nada para evitar ser besado. Pero tampoco dejó que el beso durara mucho tiempo.

Pero la sensación reconfortantemente electrificante de los labios de Gon sobre los suyos, sería una experiencia que jamás podría alejar de su mente.

Si fuera por él no le volvería hablar en su vida. Si fuera por él no tendría que mirar aquella expresión de dolor en los ojos almendrados del moreno. Era la mirada de una persona rechazada.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a mirar al otro. Ambos estaban sumidos en la vergüenza.

Pero si Gon se hubiese atrevido a mirar a Killua en ese instante, hubiera visto una expresión de seriedad en el semblante del albino.

En los ojos de Killua no había el menos signo de vida. Pero el que no expresara sus sentimientos no quería decir que no sintiera nada en ese momento. Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente y sentía un suave cosquilleo doloroso que se prolongaba a través de sus brazos y cuello.

Killua jamás en su vida había experimentado algo semejante. Era como respirar amargura.

Sin decirlo con palabras textuales, Gon acababa de decirle que lo quería. Gon poseía sentimientos involucrados con su persona.

Pero Gon no comprendía que él no era capaz de querer a nadie, ni hablar de llegar a sentir amor hacia otra persona. Lo más probable sería que solo lo hiciera sufrir de sobremanera.

Pero aquel suave cosquilleo no desaparecía.

El albino volvió a depositar su mirada en Gon. La luz de la fogata iluminaba aquel perfil trigueño.

Lágrimas reprimidas luchando por salir. Gon mantenía sus ojos cerrados con mucha fuerza.

Killua se sintió indigno. ¿Por que no era indiferente al dolor que sentía Gon?. El albino se limitó a esconder su cabeza nuevamente entre sus brazos. Gon jamás comprendería que él no estaba echo para poseer ese tipo de sentimientos. Gon nunca podría llegar a comprender que él jamás había sido amado en toda su vida.

Pero, aún así, el albino se arrepentía de su reacción irracional. Él sabía que nunca podría hacer feliz a Gon, no si él no sabía diferenciar un capricho de un sentimiento verdadero.

Pero, estar al lado del moreno era su felicidad, no se conformaba con nada más. Y lo había rechazado bruscamente. Sabía que Gon no se merecía eso.

Cada segundo corría mas despacio que el anterior. Tal vez ya era medianoche y ambos sin intercambiar palabra alguna. Ambos amigos sumergidos en un silencio sepulcral, notando como la temperatura seguía bajando aunque la fogata y sus gruesos abrigos impidieran que fueran realmente consientes de la crudeza del invierno reinante en la montaña.

Seguramente ya debían estar buscándolos los encargados del hotel donde se alojaban, puesto que la tormenta comenzaba a declinar, convirtiéndose en una suave nevazón. Pero a Gon ya le daba lo mismo si los encontraban o no. Daba lo mismo si salían de esa cueva a las 3 de la mañana o a al mediodía del día 25. Gon sentía que tenía que encontrar una solución al problema que se le había presentado.

Su problema era el orgullo de Killua. Estaba seguro tanto de sus sentimientos como los de Killua. Había llegado a esa resolución. Después de todo en lo único que se había equivocado era en la timidez de Killua. Él albino no tenía miedo a ser rechazado por él, tenía miedo a lo que sentía por él.

Él no se marcharía de esa montaña hasta escuchar de la misma boca de Killua si lo quería o no. De todos modos estaba seguro que Killua sentía lo mismo que él.

Abrió sus ojos y miró a Killua. Este se encontraba con su cabeza escondida entre sus brazos y tenía los ojos cerrados. Metió su mano en su grueso abrigo y sacó una navaja Suiza la cual lanzó a Killua. Esta cayó a sus pies.

-Ese era tu otro regalo de navidad-

-¿Por que me lo das ahora?- preguntó Killua con un tono indiferente en su voz.

-Por que lo compré pensando en ti-

Killua levantó la vista. Gon lo estaba mirando.

No, Gon lo estaba observando. Observar era distinto que mirar, era como si Gon intentara encontrar respuestas en su mirada. El moreno estaba muy serio. No sabía por qué, pero se puso nervioso.

Sabía que Gon quería hablar con él sobre el asunto del beso.

-¿Has decidido algo?- preguntó Gon, de una manera cortante.

-¿Sobre qué?-

-Sobre lo que yo siento por ti-

Desvió la mirada. Ya no podía seguir viendo esa dura mirada en esos ojos en otras épocas risueños. –No e pensado en nada- se limitó a contestar.

-¿Vas a seguir viajando conmigo o seguirás solo?-

-No lo sé- contestó Killua fingiendo desinterés. La verdad es que no quería separarse de la compañía de Gon.

Gon se paró y se volvió a acercar a Killua. El cuerpo del albino involuntariamente se estremeció. Se volvió a sentar al frente de él. Demasiado cerca de él.

-¿Que sientes por mí?-

-No entiendo tu pregunta- dijo Killua mientras volvía a esquivar la severa mirada de Gon.

-Necesito saber si puedo seguir siendo tu amigo o si ya no quieres saber nada sobre mí-

Killua no sabía que responder. Por un lado no quería perder la amistad de Gon, pero por otro lado no quería estar cerca de una persona que era capaz de sentir lo que él era incapaz de explicar.

En ese momento envidiaba la vida normal que Gon había tenido, la cual lo había transformado en una persona capacitada para manifestar de forma sincera sus sentimientos.

Un silencio incómodo surgió producto de la duda de Killua. Gon comenzó a enfurecerse. No podía creer que Killua fuera tan egoísta como para negarle aquella respuesta.

¿Como alguien podía ser tan terco para no aceptar todo lo que estaba sucediendo?

-¡¡Respóndeme!!- exigió Gon.

-No sé lo que siento- respondió Killua, sin saber muy bien por que comenzaba a ser franco con Gon. Tal vez de esa manera dejara de mirarlo de aquella manera que le congelaba la respiración.

-Te estoy pidiendo que me respondas, por favor. Killua, necesito una respuesta- la voz de Gon de repente sonó extrañamente quebrada. Tal vez existía una remota posibilidad de que Killua no le correspondiera. Un sentimiento de temor y desesperanza comenzó a invadirlo.

-Ya te respondí, no sé lo que siento- respondió sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Cómo es posible que no sepas que es lo que sientes?- preguntó Gon con la decepción latente en su voz.

-Por que yo no tengo sentimientos Gon- respondió rápidamente Killua. Se sentía extraño, sus manos tiritaban y él sabía que no era a causa del frío. –Ya déjame en paz-

-No te creo- Gon golpeó el suelo con su puño, se sentía sumamente frustrado

-¡¡Killua, todos somos capaces de sentir algo- el moreno dudó - ya sea desprecio o cariño- y diciendo esto Gon bajo su mirada.

-Yo no te desprecio Gon- dijo repentinamente Killua intentando volver a mirar a Gon directamente a los ojos. Este se sorprendió debido a la sinceridad del albino. Alzó su mirada, sus ojos se encontraron con los violetas de Killua. A Gon le dio un vuelco el corazón.

-¿Entonces que sientes?-

-Ya te dije que no lo sé Gon- respondió harto Killua. Pero, aún así, no podía dejar de mirar esos ojos almendrados.

Gon tomó entre sus manos las manos de Killua. Estaban heladas. –Solo quiero saber si tu me quieres de la misma manera que yo te quiero-

Killua sintió rabia. Para Gon era tan fácil hablar de sus sentimientos. Pero no era fácil para él. Aquella situación era incómoda y fastidiante.

-¡¡MALDICÓN GON!!- gritó Killua -¿No lo comprendes? Yo no soy como tú, yo no soy capaz de sentir nada ¿Entendiste? Así que ya no me hagas más ese tipo de preguntas-

Gon no le creyó nada. No sentía que Killua fuera sincero al decir que no sentía nada.

Y era verdad, Killua era que no supiera lo que sentía, sino que no sabía expresar lo que sentía. Estar tanto tiempo al lado de Gon no le había dejado espacio suficiente para explorar sus propios sentimientos, así que no poseía la respuesta correcta para la pregunta de Gon.

Para el albino, Gon era una persona especial, pero no sabía de que forma era especial.

No estaba preparado para dar una respuesta.

Pero la frustración que sentía Killua no era comparable con la que sentía Gon. Y el moreno no iba a salir de esa cueva sin una respuesta.

Gon lo abofeteó.

-¿Eres capaz de sentir ese dolor?-

Killua lo miró pero no respondió.

Luego tomó la cara del albino entre sus manos y besó brevemente los fríos labios de Killua.

Y el corazón del albino comenzó a latir muy rápido nuevamente, mientras sentía un leve ardor en sus mejillas.

-¿Que sentiste?- le preguntó bruscamente Gon.

-N-no lo sé- respondió el albino con dificultad esta vez.

-Debiste sentir algo Killua. Quiero saber que sentiste- dijo con desesperación Gon. Aquella situación era una completa tortura.

La mente del albino era un completo torbellino inundado por sensaciones que jamás había experimentado. Sentía que se le dificultaba el pensar.

-Necesito tiempo Gon- respondió rehuyendo de la mirada del otro. No se sentía capaz de verlo a la cara.

-No te lo daré. Si no me das una respuesta ahora me iré de tu lado. No estoy dispuesto a esperar-

Killua lo miró con temor. Gon parecía decidido. 

–Ya no puedo ser simplemente tu amigo Killua. Si quieres ser solamente mi amigo me tendré que ir de tu lado-

Killua soltó repentinamente las manos de Gon, para tomarlo firmemente por los hombros. –Yo no quiero que te vayas-

-¿Entonces que es lo que quieres Killua?-

Aquellos ojos almendrados centellaban intensamente. Killua miró esos ojos detenidamente, hasta que pudo ver sus propias pupilas reflejadas en las pupilas de Gon.

Lo que estaba sintiendo no lo podía expresar con palabras.

Esta vez fue Killua quién tomó entre sus manos las mejillas de Gon y lo sorprendió con un beso que el moreno no se esperaba. Killua dejó desencadenar un torrente de sentimientos a través de su cuerpo mientras exploraba la tibia humedad de la boca de Gon.

Pero fue Gon quién esta vez quién rompió el contacto.

-No quiero que me beses, quiero una respuesta- dijo Gon, mientras tomaba nuevamente entre las suyas las manos de Killua.

-Yo jamás había sentido nada semejante. En verdad no sé que es lo que siento por ti- respondió con total sinceridad Killua. Gon lo miró y le creyó. Algo en su interior le dijo que Killua decía la verdad.

-Bueno me acabas de besar ¿Sabes por que?- preguntó Gon mientras acercaba más su rostro al de Killua.

Killua afirmó con su cabeza.. Tenía tan cerca la cara de Gon, que no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Podía sentir su tibia respiración a solo unos centímetros de su nariz.

-¿Me besaste por que sientes algo por mí?-

Killua volvió a afirmar con la cabeza. Era más sencillo que buscar las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que sentía en ese momento y Killua logró comprender la simpleza de querer a una persona. Simplemente él quería demasiado a Gon. Eso era todo lo que tenía que saber.

Al parecer Killua no quería volver a hablar. Gon sonrió, aquello sería más sencillo de esa forma. Killua se sonrojó notoriamente. Aquella sonrisa solo le estaba dedicada a él.

-¿Te quedarás conmigo para siempre?-

Otra afirmación silenciosa de Killua.

Y Gon ya no necesitó saber nada más. Rodeó con sus brazos a Killua por el cuello y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Te quiero mucho Killua-

Killua podía sentir el aroma del cabello de Gon, este era muy sutil. Algo cohibido, rodeó el cuerpo de Gon por su cintura y lo atrajo así sí mismo. Era el abrazo más placentero que había recibido en su vida.

Gon se refugió entre los brazos de Killua. Se sentía inmensamente feliz.

Killua acariciaba su cabello mientras que Gon mantenía su cabeza recostada en el pecho de Killua. Ambos apenas se movían por no querer incomodar al otro.

Ninguno de los dos estaba consiente del tiempo transcurrido, solo sabían que ambos estaban felices entre los brazos del otro.

Pero ambos estaban consientes que ya había parado de nevar.

-¿Y que vamos hacer ahora Killua? ¿No quedamos en la cueva, o salimos a buscar ayuda?- preguntó Gon.

Killua lo abrazó con mas fuerza dándole a entender que no quería moverse de la cueva.

Gon acercó su boca al oído de Killua.

-¿No piensas volver hablar?- le preguntó Gon a Killua en un susurro.

Killua sonrió.

-Feliz navidad Gon-

Y luego de haber respondido a la pregunta, Killua volvió a besar a Gon.

-"Bueno, ya habrá tiempo para que se acostumbre a expresar sus sentimientos"- pensó Gon mientras respondía el beso de Killua.

**FIN**

**Notas de la autora:**

La cual nuevamente se encuentra sola debido a que el inútil de su ayudante se emborrachó luego de comerse todo el pan de pascua y tomarse 5 litros de cola de mono.

**Akane Black:** O.ouu Creo que jamás en la vida me había costado tanto salir de semejante embrollo en el que me metí por andar jugando a la "señorita suspenso", así que eso de "Te lo mereces por dejar en **ese** final el primer capítulo guárdenselo, puesto que este capítulo necesitó varias noches de trasnoche para finalizarlo.

Espero que les gustara el final. Y si no les gusta pues ojalá no me manden tomatazos por que ya me hostigué con el tomate, mejor que sean lechugazos uu

Les deseo a todos una muy feliz consumidora navidad. En especial a Minasuka y Kita, de las cuales todavía espero sus fics respuestas al desafío navideño de este año, puesto que si no tiene nada publicado para el 25 de diciembre, me encargaré de que reciban un lindo francotirador de regalo el día 26 uu

Y como lo prometido es deuda. Aquí respondiendo los mensajes-amenaza recibidos:

**Xan-Chan:** Gracias por decir eso de k la historia esta interesante. Ojalá te guste el segundo Chap y espero que te recuperes de tu ataque causado por **mi **culpa.

**Chouri:** Huuuy, bueno gracias por la amenaza, realmente sirve para inspirarse (de mirar a ambos lados cuando una sale de su casa por si hay alguien siguiendote) Pero bueno, lo pare justo **ahí** paradarle mas suspenso al fics (segùn yo) espero que te haya gustado.

**Kany-Chan:** Jejejeje muy original, pero creo que si, esto fue un Two-Shot. Espero q el final acaramelado haya sido de tu agrado.

**Rei-chan Makoto:** O.o ¡Me kieres matar! hay no, todavia no ke kiero llegar a los 80 años. Bueno actualice, asàqeu espero saber si te gusto el final de este desafio.

**Chibi-Poio:** Se a lo que te refieres, hasta mi me dio pena lo de Gon (Y despues no sabia como salir del enredo en el k me meti) Oye si kieres incorporarte a lo del desafio......pues.......**YO TE DESAFIO**....jajajajajaajja pero con un fics de año nuevo (yo te contacto pa eso, pero el desafio ta echo)

Bueno niños y niñas, dewa mata y ahí nos vemos, y no se olviden de tratar de capturar el 24 en la noche a ese asalta casas k se dice ser el viejo de pascua.


End file.
